


This type of love

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Worried Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Morgan should have known better than to touch Spencer's geographic profile.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	This type of love

"Hey kid, your geographic profile just got turned upside down." Carefully Morgan stuck a few more post its right were the new victim was found on the map. 

"No it wasn't." Reid let the file in his hand slide over the table and got to Morgan. "Don't touch that."

"I am just adjusting the new location, I didn't chance anything."

"Yeah you did." Gently the younger agent pushed himself in front of the map and took everything down what Morgan just hung up. 

"Kid, you are not the only one who can do geographic profiles." 

"But this one I started so I am the one who will adjust and finish it."

"That is not how a team works, and you know that. What is up with you?"

"What is up with me?You touched my profile." Stressed he looked at what he took down and started to throw the used little arrows of paper away before starting to take other ones down too. They looked so wrong,like Morgan had tried to improve them. 

"What are doing?" Unsure what was going on in his friends mind Morgan stepped closer to the bord not knowing if he should stop him. "Reid."

"Fixing this."

"Are you fixing this or just tearing everything down?"

"You messed it up."

"I barely touched it." 

"You messed up." The slim fingers made their way over the glass, picking up every post it while shaking. "You messed up my profile it was fine, why did you have to touch it?" His eyes were fixated on the board which made Morgan question if he was actually talking to him or just himself. 

"Kid,I am sorry but I didn't touch any of you notes,I just added some."

"Why? I don't touch your stuff either."

"I didn't know this was such a big deal." In disbelief he watched Spencer throwing away the sticky paper struggling to get all of them of his palm. The frustration was easily readable from his face. 

"Get them of me." Reid yells visibly stressed and Morgan did what he was told, he patiently removed the few stucky piece of paper from the kids hand and threw them away as Spencer himself was already back at the board starting to wipe the board clean. 

"Stop it." They was a tension in this room,Morgan knew would explode if they would be one wrong thing said or done but even he,after all this years working side by side with the man didn't always know how to deal with the way he thinks and with the things that are happening in Spencer's head that he probably even can't explain himself. "Please Spencer."

"It was wrong."

"It wasn't,it just needed some adjustments."

"Not by you."

"Not by me,I am sorry." Deep down Morgan knew Spencer would come up to him in the next days maybe even hours and apologies for the way he behaved even if Morgan doesn't think that that is necessary, he rather has the kid expression his distress as feeding it all up. "You want me to look for a new map?"

"No."

"Okay,do you want me to leave you alone for a few minutes?" A nod. "Good, I will be just outside of this room if you need anything."

They was really no one he has got the same type as love for as for Reid,it isn't a romantic type of love or the kind of love you have for your mom or your siblings it is more like a friendship kind of love but not in the way it is written about in books and portrait in movies, there was just no way of explaining the way his heart clenched as he closed the door behind him and the way he flinched as he heard a sob a few seconds later. They was also no way to explain the feeling that he feels when he hears everything going on in that room but knows he can't turn around because he promised Reid to leave him alone. 

"Why are you standing here? The kid got the upper hand over you?" Blake joked and went for the door handle but Morgan stopped her. "What's wrong?"

"Leave him alone, get some coffee, he needs a few minutes."

"Is he okay?"

"He will be,just don't." In her face he could read how Reid must be looking through the glass. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,give him time."

While Morgan tried to understand him all the time, he sometimes has to admit that he is also trying to understand the parts of Reid even Reid doesn't understand so after there are a few minutes of quiet he steps into the room, the kid sitting at the table his fingers in his hair,pulling at it while still crying. Slowly Morgan started to get the files from the floor and stacked without sorting them on the table before he went and picked the markers up and placed them at the board while Spencer's breathing slowly evens out. He goes to wipe the rest of the board clean before filling a glass of water and giving Spencer his full attention.

"Can I touch you?"

"No." 

"Okay.I won't. Can I take a seat?" A Nod, so he did what was okay with the kid and placed the glass in front of him. "Do you think you can stop pulling your hair?" No response and as much as it hurts him,he knows hair pulling is not the worse. So he just sat there and waited for the moment Spencer started whipping the tears of his cheeks.

"I am sorry." 

"You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"I ruined our profile."

"That's fine,we can recreate it in no time."

"Can I do that?"

"Of course, wonder kid." Reid was lost what to do so Morgan helped once again. "Do you want to take a break first and do it afterwards or do it now?"

"Now."

"All right, I will get you a new map." Morgan shot Blake a thankful glare as he saw her sitting at an empty desk outside of the room for the BAU and returned in no time to Spencer to hang up the map. "You can start your magic whenever you are ready."

"Can you stay?"

"Of course pretty boy, everything you want." And then he watched him lost in his thoughts and rambling, and knew that no one could ever have the same place in his heart as the kid. No one would ever be able to get this specific kind of love out of him as he does. And he wouldn't want that to be so. It was fine the way it is and when Hotch and the others came back and didn't say a word about the mess on the desk and the new profile,he knew he was having the right people around him and most importantly he knows Reid does.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
